leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ekko/Trivia
General * The Piltovan killer from 'Chronobreak' was inspired by a 1931 German movie called .Piltover killer reference * Ekko and might have a shared skin theme in the future.Ekko and Zilean shared skins hint * Ekko doesn't really 'die' but rather uses his to rewind back to base. ** He is the second champion to escape death, the first being . * The ‘K’s in EKKO’s name resemble the universal rewind symbol. Development * Ekko's concept boils down to 'Time Assassin with Rewind'.Ekko initial ideas ** His production names were 'Time Slugger' and 'Time Assassin'. Ask Riot *** His design was inspired by .Ekko inspiration *** His concept and assets took eight months from start to finish.Ekko Development time **** Actual production started after 's release.Ekko production * Examples of iterations. ** Ekko globally saves everyone's state (mana, health, cooldowns, position, etc.) After 8 seconds anyone who is not dead is returned to the saved state (can't rewind death). ** Ekko returns himself and a targeted enemy champion to wherever they were 4 seconds ago.Ekko Ultimate development * Ekko's release was leaked both by datamining and by way of the 4chan imageboard. * During development, he was simply called Punk Genius. * Ekko is a homophonic pun on Latinate English /ˈɛkoʊ/; ** from ἠχώ /ɛː.kʰɔ̌ː/ "sound" (var. ἠχή /ɛː.kʰɛ̌ː/ & ἦχος /ɛ̂ː.kʰos/) < *sweh₂gʰ-'':Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionayr of Greek, p. 528 ** While Ekko himself does not have a sound theme nor does he take after , the idea is that his past selves from his constant rewinding of time to achieve the results he desires serve as an echo of split timelines he left behind (as evidenced by his holographic projections in and ) *** Besides the proverbial-and-literal 'Ekkos of the past' his name having a double K references the Rewind symbol (<<) **** His name also references and his first album 'Time'. * His title references .Ekko, The Boy Who Leapt Through Time Lore * Ekko is a 16-17-year-old teenager, younger than and .Ekko's age ** Like and , 'Ekko' is not his actual name but rather what his friends call him.Ekko's name * Ekko is basically a gifted, unrefined genius. He managed to create the and the simply through trial and error, and as a result split the timeline to fuel his perfectionist side (from finding an enemy's weak spots to rewind time over and over to save his friend Ajuna in 'Chronobreak') Z-Drive experimentation ** This rewinding and his intellect allowed him to take down a Vigilnaut (the techmaturgically augmented goon he fought in 'Seconds') Ekko and Urgot looking goon *** Each rewinding makes him a bit older than he's supposed to be (for comparison, if Ekko rewinded 200 times in 30 seconds,he'd age 1 hour and 40 minutes) Ekko aging * Ekko's facepaint and are both shaped after an , an expression of his personality as well as the symbol he adopted for himself. ** He displays the same Zaunite street fashion and do (with Ekko's neckpiece being identical to the hextech bolts on her gauntlets) * Ekko's 'bat' is a clock hand he stole from a Piltie clocktower (as evidenced by the Roman 'XII' at its base) Ekko's bat ** It glows in the dark (as evidence in ). *** While not clearly stated to be either the Hour or Second hand, its size seems to imply it's the former. * Ekko believes in and cares for Zaun and its future despite not fully understanding the bigger picture. * As evidenced by his joke, the sometimes functions unexpectedly. ** It being the product of makeshift hextech powered by a shattered crystal of undocumented properties might have something to do with it. *** And that also implies the current isn't the first of many broken before. * The is powered by the . ** Ekko had at first another function for it in mind (likely a smoke/flash grenade) but several successive malfunctions prompted its current incarnation. Quotes * Ekko shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} ** }} * "}} and on the job. I could use a break"}} might be referencing Ekko's voice actor Antony Del Rio also voicing both and in . * was made for me"}} and ?"}} references the pun on his name, the item, and the word both come from, as well as the item being an efficient purchase for Ekko stat-wise. * "}} references . * applies to both (the egotistical posterboy for the stuck-up Pilties) and (the amoral cyborg being part of Zaun's ethical bankruptcy) * resembles }}. * and might be referencing . * might be referencing You Give Love A Bad Name by . * "}} jokingly alludes to minors being prohibited from purchasing spirits. * is a jab at . Skins ; * He resembles from . ** His bat resembles from . *** Both games were made by . * He might have been inspired by from .Scout Ekko * The Slums of Zaun and his can be seen in the background. ** The writing behind Ekko resembles Alienese from . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with . ; * He references South Korean high school delinquents. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * He is from an alternate future in which he was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * If one tells they fight for 'freedom' she'll say the following: ** " Kid, you copy?" ** "Time to go." ** "We will alter our odds." ** QWQRE83 Chrono Blade * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** The holograms on the left have blueprints of and . ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 6 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Duke. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Duke himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2018 along with: ** ** * He shares this theme with: ** (Featured in the background) ** *** can be seen on one of the buildings. Relations * Ekko's parents work overtime in one of Zaun's many factories, so they're rarely home.Ekko's parents * The memorial wall Ekko often visits has paintings of girls with blue ( ) and pink ( ) hair. ** They were all part of the same gang before they went their separate ways. *** Ekko had a crush on before she started talking to and . *** He believes in and wishes for her return to Zaun but is unaware of her amnesia. * Ekko dislikes Pilties like , , and , as he sees them as arrogant and self-important. ** He is convinced Piltover is not the only progressive city in Valoran and is proud to be Zaunite. *** Seeing his former friends leave for the City of Progress gave him a bit of a chip on his shoulder. **** Not to mention his 12-year-old friend Ajuna was killed by a Piltie.Ekko hating Piltover *** He has no grudge against even though he resides in Piltover. **** The Chronokeeper (and especially ) might be concerned by Ekko splitting the timeline.Ekko no no with time *** He finds a poser.Ekko and Ezreal ** To him and are the opposite extremes of the same decadent spectrum, and hopes he doesn't turn out like either of them.Ekko and Jayce, and Viktor * Ekko also dislikes Zaunites like , , and , as they embody everything that is wrong with the city. ** The pity he feels for goes so far as to imply he'd give him his just so that he would be spared the augmented resurrection. ** He had a pet rat named Mr. Tails. reminds him of it. ** Ekko likes and what he does for Zaun to the point he would literally poke at him to see the kind of stuff he is literally made of.Ekko and Zac ** He likes for unknown reasons and fights alongside him in The Climb. * Ekko has never met a Yordle and has only heard tales of them.Ekko and Yordles ** If he were to meet , he would respect him for his ingenuity in building a mechanized suit out of junk.Ekko and Rumble ** He would also respect as an inventor despite him residing in and working for Piltover.Ekko and Heimerdinger References Category:Champion trivia Category:Ekko Category:2018 Harrowing